1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a compression system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compressors for compressing fluids such as air, gases, and steam are used in various fields and there are many kinds thereof.
In the related art, compressors are classified into a volumetric type and a turbo type, and in more detail, reciprocating compressors, rotary screw compressors, turbo compressors, diaphragm compressors, and rotary sliding vane compressors.
Such compressors may be used independently, but according to needs of a designer, several compressors may be combined to form a multi-stage system, which is capable of providing a greater compression ratio.
On the other hand, Korean Patent Publication No. 1997-0021766 discloses a turbo compressor in which a gearbox and scrolls are separately manufactured, and the gearbox houses a train of gears and the scrolls houses impellers.